


When I had You...

by Bad_Guy_Simp



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No happy endings, Something soft before the pain, spoilers for mag193
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Guy_Simp/pseuds/Bad_Guy_Simp
Summary: Elias Bouchard was a stoner, Uni was more a fun way to pass time for him. Not for Allen. Allen was smart, talented, and far too perfect for Elias. That never stopped him from loving the man and somehow being loved in return.Warning for mag193 spoilers!
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Allen Shreeber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	When I had You...

**Author's Note:**

> I heard mag193 and the scene with Elias finding Allen behind the couch... yeah I had to write something for them.
> 
> I'm not 100% sure how long to wait after a mag goes up to post content for it if I am being honest.

"Allen!" The stoner was smiling wide at his friend. The boy's nose, Allen's that is, was buried deep in some book or another only to fumble to keep his hold as the sudden shout caused him to flinch. If looks could kill one Elias Bouchar would be dead where he stood.

"Elias!" He hissed softly. "We're in a _library_!"

Elias just snickered and flopped into the chair next to his tall friend. He scooted it closer before moving to prop up his feet and relax. "You're always in a library. Come on, let's go out!"

An aggressive "Ssshhh!" From the next isle over had the stoner snicker.

"Finals are next week Elias. Not everyone's father paid their way in. Some of us have to work for it." Allen sighed going right back to the book. He didn't notice how his companions smile flattered at his words. How it took a moment for the normally bubbly Elias to even react.

After a long pause there is a long drawn out groan at his side. "Finals can wait… c'mon just one blunt." 

"You're already clearly high enough Elias. I need to study."

Elias finally gave up, the father comment ruined his mood and really… he didn't want to pester him further… not if he'd play the rich dad card again. 

He left the library alone to return to their flat. A few beers and a joint helped to pass the time and drown that feeling. The one he got any time he would think of his late father. By the time Allen got home he was on his back in the middle of the living room too much of a mix of wasted and stoned to move.

Allen just sighed as he dropped his bag by the door and moved to stand over his friend. "You had better not have gotten into my stash." There was no anger in Allen's voice, his eyes were gentle, fond. He crouched down next to Elias' head watching him try and fail to move.

"Didn't." He didn't mean he hadn't gotten into his stash because of course he had, he was upset. "Didn't need t'bring 'im up." He grumbled only half coherent through the slur of alcohol and marijuana. 

"What?" Allen genuinely looked confused… He was way too tired for this right now. Rather than try to decipher the meaning to his drunken slurs Allen moved to lift the stoner, happy the man was short. Elias would agree, seeing as Allen was the taller stronger of the two. He nestled right up to him with a happy soft sigh. 

Elias was still upset but he was too high to make any sense in saying it and sleep just sounded so nice. He clung to his friend as he was carried to bed, he'd wake snuggly pressed to the taller man and with a horrible hangover… but that was fine. Allen would take care of him. Allen always did.

The next day was lazy. Elias laid out on their comfy couch with his head in Allen's lap. The more scholarly of the two was absently carding his fingers through Elias's hair as he studied. In the background some random music videos softly played on MTV. It was nice.

"So…" Allen finally spoke, setting aside his notes to look down at the half asleep man in his lap. "You only ever get that bad if you're upset… Did something happen? Is that why you wanted me to leave early last night?"

So that's why Allen was still here and not the library. He was worried. "No. No it's nothing. It's just… " he made a face, sitting up for the first time in hours. "You.. brought up dad."

That was all it took and Allen instantly had a look like he'd kicked a puppy. "Oh… Oh Elias I didn't mean- I'm sorry. That wasn't right of me. No matter how stressed I was."

"It wasn't." he agreed. He didn't realize he was tearing up until his cheek was cupped and a tear was brushed away. " 'M fine."

"You're not." And of course Allen was right, of course he was… he was always right. Allen laced their fingers together and gently squeezed. “You can talk to me Elias.”

He was silent a long moment, tears still slowly falling as his brows furrowed. “It's been a year… Dad died a year ago, w-we buried him a year ago and I’m still-” He just shook his head and lowered it. “I hate him so much and I hate that I hate him it’s- it’s not fair.”

He was back in Allens arms, head against his chest and the hand that wasn’t holding his hand was gently carding through his hair once more. “I could never make him happy… I don’t want to care if he would be happy I... I just…. He was never proud of anything I did.”

“Well… He was an idiot if he couldn’t see how great you are.” Elias swallowed hard at those words. “You’re effortlessly smart, funny, and incredibly handsome. How could anyone not be proud?”

“Kinda get high a lot..”

“True, you do, but we all have our flaws. Plus, I get high with you.” He pointed out. “And… I snapped at you last night for just wanting to spend time with me.”

“Yeah… You did…. And I got into your stash…” He winced a bit admitting that.

“You- Elias!” There was an angry huff before a long sigh. “We’ll discuss that later… For now-” He tugged him into his lap before laying them down on the couch. Allen on his back and Elias settled in happily on his chest. “Let's have a nap, yeah? My eyes hurt from studying.”

That sounded wonderful to them both. With his head nestled against the other man’s chest Elias happily felt the gentle tug of sleep once more. He’d cherish moments like these. Happy and safe with the man he loved. Love… Yeah that was what this was. Love.

"I love you, Allen." He murmured softly, his hold on the others hand tightening without him realizing it.

Elias couldn't see the look on Allen's face, but he heard and felt his heart race where his head was nestled against his chest. The soft intake of a sharp breath. The way he squeezed his hand in return and finally. Finally when he spoke. "I love you too, Elias."

With a smile on his lips the stoner closed his eyes. He easily drifted off to sleep knowing for the first time in his life he was loved. For the first time he loved someone in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to post this. I adore OG!Elias, I never dreamed of getting a statment AND a canon character.... aside from Michael Shelley.... to ship him with! As soon as I heard about his roommate Allen I was set. This story will have 3 cute chapters I can promise you that much.


End file.
